Fly away to love
by odd34
Summary: Prince Komali has told Medli that he loves her. But she loves someone else! What will she do and who does she love? RxR please oneshot


Hey this is my first Zelda fanfic and I decided to use my favorite windwaker pairing-read and see who it is!

It was a cold night. Something not usual for anywhere across the great sea. All across the island called dragon roost, everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, except for a certain rito named Medli. She was deep in thought over what prince komali had told her earlier that day...

"I love you and want you to be my wife, my love."

Those words repeated themselves over and over in her head. All of the emotions she had been holding back was finally too much, and she broke into tears. Although she did care for him, she did not love him. She loved someone else that she hadn't seen in a long 4 years. 'Maybe he's got someone else he loves...like that Tetra girl. They sure had a lot of interest in eachother. No-NO! I can't be with komali all my life! What am I thinking?' And with that she got up off the ground and flew. 'I got to get away from this place. just get away to wherever my wings will take me.' She flew all night and finally saw what looked like a small island with only a single house on it. 'That island looks good for now, and besides, i'm getting tired. I need to rest.' Slowly she descended and landed on the island just as the sun crept over the vast ocean. Medli looked around. The island was beautiful, with beach chairs and a pool of water surrounding a gazebo. The house on the island looked like that on outset that she had seen when she was on the boat with link on the way to the earth temple. Link...the very person that she so wished to see again. As the sun crept higher over the sky, more and more she began to worry about someone finding her. 'I need to find a place to hide. Well, might as well try the house and see if anyone's home.' She walked up the steps to the house and was about to knock on the door when a voice spoke to her. "Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands!" Medli looked open-mouthed at the door. Had it just spoke to her? "AHEM...this _Cabana_ belongs to the master and the master alone." 'So the door DID speak to me!' she thought. "Could you tell me who the master is?" she asked the door. "Master! Some filthy little girl wants to talk to you." Slowly the door opened. Medli gaped wide-eyed at Link, who was yawning. "Yes, what do you-Medli! What are you doing here? Um...Door? This is my friend. Treat her like you would me. Did you want to come inside, Medli?" he asked. Medli looked away and blushed a tiny bit at the idea of being inside a house with Link. "Um...okay" she said rather shyly. Stepping inside the house she could smell the scent of pine. "Wow, Link, this place is beautiful!" she said. From the fine china to the stained glass windows, it was gorgeous. At least, in her opinion. "I've owned it for awhile, it's a place I go every now and then on vacation". "How did you get it?" she asked, full of curiosity. Link laughed. "The windfall island teacher gave it to me after I helped her out with some kids. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" "Of course, but why-" Medli was cut off by a hug from Link. She stiffened at first, then relaxed and hugged him back. She was the first to speak after he broke the hug. "Link, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but...I...prince komali wants to marry me." "And do you love him?" Link asked. "Well...not really...I love...someone else." Link smiled. "Whoever it is, they are sure lucky to have a girl like you love them." Medli got very nervous and started to doubt whether or not she should tell him. 'Maybe he doesn't like me at all-but WAIT! Didn't he just say...YES! I could stand a chance!' "Link...I love...YOU!" And with that, she broke into tears and buried her face in her hands. Wiping her tears away, she looked at him through watery eyes. "I'm sorry Link, I shouldn't have told you." She gasped as she felt his finger wipe away a stray tear across his face. Through blurry eyes, she could see him smiling. What happened next was what Medli had been waiting for for so long. She felt his warm, soft lips touch hers as he wrapped his arms around her. She did the same, and thought to herself, 'I will always be yours'.

Well, how bad was it? Please RxR


End file.
